Una Voz que Enamora
by CelesteUzumaki2718
Summary: Tsuna es adoptado por Checker face y este es dueño de un Teatro llamado Trini Sette, Checker face adopto al castaño para que se volviera la estrella de ahí, pero no espero que el castaño enamorara a los mafiosos mas importantes entre la misma. Pareja: All27.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bueno como dije en el resumen este es mi primer ONE-SHOT, y dependiendo de como sea recibido lo continuare. _**

* * *

_Era una fría noche de invierno, se podía apreciar como las personas iban bien abrigada por el terrible clima que solo daba señales en volverse peor, las multitudes de personas caminaban de un lado a otro pensando en sus propios asuntos o en sus propios problemas, que nadie se molestaba en hacer caso a los pobres que estaban sentados en las bacantes temblando de frio pidiendo limosna para comprar aunque sea un miserable pesado de pan, ya que :_

"_¿Por qué tenían que preocuparse por un vago que de seguro usara el dinero que le den en drogas o en alcohol?"_

_Y tal pensamiento estaba en algunos de los ciudadanos que no les permitía ver una pequeña figura escondida en unos de los oscuros callejones._

_Los que podían ver la pequeño figura en seguida pudieron identificarla, aunque estaba algo oscuro, no obvia duda! Se trataba de un niño de unos 5 años, estaba muy delgado y no para de temblar de frio, también se podía notar la escasa ropa que usaba para ese clima y como trataba de darse calor así mismo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo._

_Sin duda era una triste imagen, pero nadie trataba de hacer algo para intentar cambiarla yo que los que lo habían notado solo voltearon a ver a otra dirección mientras que otros solo apresuraban su paso mientras pensaban o rogaban para que el pequeño no sufriera mucho y como deseaban en poder ayudarlo._

_Pero... ¿En qué le servía que hicieran eso si nadie quería ayudarlo?_

_El pequeño solo podía mirar cómo la gente pasaba y fingía no verlo o simplemente de verdad no lo veían, el pensó que su destino era morir en ese callejón, que nadie vendría a salvar a un niño sin nombre, es mas ¿Quién podría importarle de verdad un niño que no era suyo?, un niño que ni siquiera conocía la cara de sus padres, ¿¡Quién!?_

"_Disculpa niño"_

_Entonces pareció el…._

_Uno hombre de cabellos rubios largos, de estatura alta, de aspecto un poco mayor que escondía la parte superior de sus rostro con una máscara, que vestía un elegante traje negro convidando con unos guantes negro de cuero y una gabardina color beis junto con una bufando por el frió y un sombrero blanco con adornos negro en forma de cuadrados_

" _¿Estás perdido? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres un poco de pan?" _

_Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que el mayor le hacía ¿En serio alguien se preocupaba por una persona sin nombre como él, que querrá a cambio? No podía evitar dudar el castaño, ya que al estar viviendo en las calles se prenden algunas cosas como... NADA en la vida es gratis, por ejemplo cuando una señora intento "adoptarlo" y por poco terminaba vendiéndolo como un juguete sexual a un ricachón, pero por fortuna logro escapar o quien sabía que hubiera pasado con él._

"_hey niño, me escuchas?"_

_Volvía hacerle preguntas en tono preocupado ¿en serio se preocupa por él?_

" _¿Qu-qué pasa señor?"_

_Pregunto temeroso ya que era la primera vez que alguien lo trataba de una forma tan amable_

" _Dije que mi nombre es Hiya __Kawahira__, pero los que me conocen me llamaban Checker face"_

_Se presentó de forma amable mientras esbozaba una sonrisa_

"_¿Checker face?" _

_Repito el menor en voz alta un poco asombrado ya que según el recuerda ese nombre se repetia mucho en los periódicos o en los canales de noticias de los televisores de la tienda de electrodomésticos _

" _Si, ese es mi nombre, ¿Cuál es el suyo?"_

_Eso sorprendió un poco al pequeño ya que siempre quiso que se lo preguntaran pero como le diría al señor que no tenía uno que darle a cambio..._

" _N-no te-tengo" dijo con tristeza escondiendo sus ojos caramelos con su flequillo "Pe-pero de todas formas que quiere de mi señor Checker face"_

"_Nada en especial," contesto con simpleza mientras tomaba asiento al lado del pequeño castaño "sabes yo tengo un teatro pero no tengo una estrella para que darle apertura" _

"_¿Po-por qué me lo cuenta a mí?" preguntó en voz baja aun con un poco de miedo del mayor "N-no debería de estar buscando la estrella para su teatro?"_

"_A eso iba pequeño" dijo mientras con una mano revolvía los cabellos castaño del pequeño que para su sorpresa eran muy suaves "Eh oído que eres un buen cantante y me consta ya que tuve la suerte de oírte"_

"_¿eh?"_

_Bueno eso sí que lo sorprendió, si era cierto, cantaba cerca de una pequeña fuente a cambio de unas monedas pero no esperaba que alguien lo reconociera por ello, ya que las veces que iba solo una pequeña cantidad de gente de no más de 10 personas le daban dinero_

"_Me preguntaba si quería ser mi estrella"_

_El pequeño se sentía tan feliz que juraría que podría morir de la emoción, ya que siempre quiso ser un cantante famoso pero creyó que debido a su posición social nunca lo lograría, pero..._

"_Pe-pero soy muy pequeño para ser una estrella!"_

_Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de un detalle importante, el aún era niño y sabía que ningún adulto vendría a verlo, ya que la mayoría de ellos solo iban a donde hubiera jóvenes y bellas doncellas o personas más grandes e importantes y con verdadero talento, nadie iría a ver a un don nadie como él._

"_No se preocupe por eso, ya que como dije __**no tengo una estrella para darle apertura"**_

_El mayor decía con una sonrisa en sus labios resaltando las últimas palabras haciendo que el menor lo viera esperanzado _

"_E-eso Sig-significa que-"_

_Checker face podía jurar que veía brillos salir destellando de esos lindo ojos caramelo_

"_Estoy dispuesto a esperarlo" expreso en tono burlón pero divertido por la actitud inocente que mostraba el niño "entonces que, ¿qué me dices Tsunayoshi?"_

"_¿Tsunayoshi?"_

_Repitió el menor extrañado _

"_Si ese será tu nombre, según se Tsuna significa enlace y Yoshi fortuna de esta forma haces un homenaje a nuestro enlace y para que nos de fortuna para el futuro, además no puedes ser una estrella sin un nombre"_

_Al decir esas palabras que pequeño, que ahora poseía un nombre que era Tsunayoshi ,esbozo una sonrisa tan cálida y brillante que Checker face podía sentir con el frío se desvanecía y el callejón se iluminaba de manera asombrosa_

"_Acepto ser su estrella"_

_Y con esas sencillas palabras como respuesta logro que el mayor también mostrara una sonrisa pero no tan brillante como el menor y se parara_

"_Bien!" dijo una vez de pie "Sera mejor que nos vayamos que empieza a ser frió al finalizar la oración se quitó la bufanda poniéndosela a Tsunayoshi y ofreciendo su mano para que la tomara, cosa que después de unos minutos el acepto y emprendieran una caminata tranquila._

_Y con eso los dos dejaron el oscuro callejón mientras hablan sobre sus sueño para el futuro, y por primera vez el pequeño niño sin nombre se había ido dejando únicamente a Tsunayoshi la futura estrella del Teatro Trini Sette._

_***~10 AÑOS DESPUES~***_

Era de noche y como era de esperarse de esa época el frio invierno estaba próximo a llegar, por ello se podía ver como las personas caminaban con gruesos abrigos de regreso a sus casas del trabajo, si, esa noche hubiera sido muy tranquila pero esa noche el Teatro Trini Sette por fin abrí sus puertas al público, lo cual era el evento del año ya que hace mucho tiempo se murmuraba que el teatro del famoso inversionista _Checker face _llevaba años listo para ser abierto, pero cuando alguien le preguntaba al dueño por qué no lo habría él decía.

"_Aun no es el momento, la verdadera luz de ese lugar aún no está lista"_

Muchas personas decían que el inversionista por fin se había vuelto completamente loco o que solo había comprado ese lugar por diversión, ya que dinero no le faltaba y gastaba el dinero en cosas extravagantes, pero eso no cambia el hecho que era la persona más importante de Japón e Italia.

En la entrada del imponente Teatro empezaba a ser llenada por diversas marcas importantes de automóviles, y en cada uno de esos autos llevaban a la crema nata de Italia y de otros países, bueno los que pudieron pagarse el lujo de ir a Italia solo para la apertura del lugar, de las personas que descendían podían verse desde los ministros del de varios países, embajadores, familias de la aristocracia y hasta de la mafia.

Y de esta última se destacaron los que llegaron en una limusina negra, otra blanca y otra negra.

De la primera salió la familia Vongola: liderada por Giotto, el cual salió primero seguido de Timoteo su predecesor y por ultimo sus siete guardianes, y hermanos de estos

De la blanca salió la familia Millefiore: liderada por Byakuran, el peliblanco al igual que Giotto salía primero seguido por sus coronas fúnebres,

De la tercera limusina salieron los Arcobalenos: liderado por Luche, una hermosa mujer en espera de su segundo bebe que le pondría el nombre de Yuni, los Arcobalenos a diferencia de los otros, primero salieron los subordinado y después Luche y la pequeña Aria de 10 años.

Cada una de las familias mafiosas al salir de sus autos se dirigieron al interior del recinto, donde se algunos mostraron su asombro por la enorme recepción que poseía.

El lugar poseía una gran entrada de estilo victoriano decorado con bellos detalles en la madera, al pasar la entrada eran recibidos por dos jóvenes que les entregaban los programas del evento, después caminaban un poco hasta llegar a las escaleras que se dividían en tres que los llevaban en diferentes direcciones.

Los Vongola siguieron derecho hasta un balcón que estaba al frente del escenario, Millefiore se fue por la izquierda en un punto donde se podía apreciar de manera exquisita el escenario y por último los Arcobalenos se fueron por la derecha en un balcón donde podían apreciar todo el lugar.

Las tres más importantes familias de la mafia esperaron en silencio, en lo personal ellos no querían estar ahí pero Nono (Timoteo) le pido ir, porque aparentemente el hijo de un amigo suyo iba estar ahí y quería verlo haciendo su debut, así que sin poder decir que no, las familias fueron.

Mientras esperaban se podían oír murmullos que decían como el cantante estrella era un novato o un completo desconocido, como algunas cantantes que estaba enojadas por no haber sido elegidas para ser la cántaten que inauguraría el lugar lanzaban pestes hacia la pobre alma que había tenido la fortuna de ser elegido.

Algunos de los jóvenes Vongola estaban tan aburridos que estaban a punto de dormirse, sino hubiera sido porque de repente las luces emperezaron a descender hasta apagarse llamo su atención, el Teatro se quedó en completo silencio hasta que de improviso un reflector ilumino el centro del escenario, allí apareció Checker face que después de dar una reverencia al público hablo:

-Gracias por acompañarnos esta noche distinguidos damas y caballero, yo Checker face tengo el honor de presentar al cantante más hermoso que ha tocado la tierra, el Ángel hecho realidad y solo les advierto que no se enamoren de el porque les romperá el corazón

Ante terminar de hablar el reflector se apagó y al volverse a prender Checker face ya no estaba, las personas aplaudieron por el improvisado acto de magia que había hecho el inversionista y empezaron a conversar sobre eso, hasta que una dulce música de piano se empezó a oír, enseguida todas las mirada se fijaron en el escenario donde se podía ver una figura moverse entre las sombras hasta acercarse a la luz.

Y justo ahí apareció el.

Un joven de estatura pequeña, su cuerpo era delgado pero no al punto de exagerar, con hermosos cabellos color cacao, de una piel de un bonito color perlado y que a simple vista se pida apreciar que era suave, de nariz pequeña y respingada, y completado por unos sublimes ojos caramelos que estaban llenos de inocencia y amor.

-Perfecto/Un ángel

Dijeron casi todos los hombres y algunas mujeres, mientras el pequeño castaño les daba una reverencia y les dedicaba una linda sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a más de uno.

Tsunayoshi se cerró los ojos y tomo un pequeño suspiro, en el fondo agradecía que el lugar estuviera tan oscuro que no pudiera distinguir bien a las personas porque si no entraría en pánico escénico, y después de un último suspiro se empezó a concentrar en las melodías del piano y a la persona que le dedicaba la canción, hasta que el mudo alrededor de él dejo de existir su totalidad.

_**Kumo ma ni odoru hikari**__**  
**__**Sougen ni furisosogu kisetsu ima hajimaru**_

_**(La luz del sol danza entre las nubes y se vierte en las llanuras**_

_**La estación acaba de comenzar...)  
**_

Su dulce voz empezó a salir de sus delicados labios haciendo que todos los presentes sintieran congelarse en sus asientos, no podía ser verdad, "_¿En serio existía una voz tan hermosa?"_ Pensaba todo el público en asombro.

_**Kakeyoru tomo no koe ni**__**  
**__**Furimukeba soko ni itsumo kawaranu egao**__**  
**__**Soshite hizashi wa kagayaku**_

_**(Me acerco hasta la voz de mi amiga **_

_**Y allí, cuando me dirijo hacia ella... **_

…_**su rostro esta siempre sonriente, **_

_**donde el brillo del sol siempre resplandece.) **_

Por su lado Tsunayoshi solo quería que los sentimientos que había puesto en esta canción llagaran a Checker face, al hombre que le dio un verdadero amigo, una familia y hasta un nombre

_**Fuyu no itetsuku michi wo yuku toki**__**  
**__**Sarigenai hagemashi ni**__**  
**__**Iku to tasukerareta darou**_

_**(Mientras camino por la calle en el frio invierno, **_

_**Naturalmente tú me animas **_

_**y me ayudas tantas veces)**_

El castaño podía recordar claramente cuando iniciaron sus clase de canto, como el a veces creía que nunca podría cumplir su promesa con Checker face y como este lo anima a seguir y lo cuidaba, haciendo que los dos pasaran de ser socios a volverse una verdadera familia

_**Kimi no you ni kimi no you ni yuuki kureru hito de itai yo**_

_**(Como tú, sólo como tú, quiero ser alguien que infunde valor a los demás.)**_

Esa frase, era su favorita de toda la canción, el enserio quería llegar a ser como el y poder darle valor a alguien que lo necesite, mientras Checker face sonreía de forma cariñosa, nunca había oído al menor cantarla pero no tenía que ser un genio para saber que era para él, el también recordaba cuando le dijo al menor que no podía cantarle sus canciones abiertamente y tenía que cambiarle el sexo cosa que el pequeño acepto a regañadientes.

_**Haruka ni tsudzuku michi no**__**  
**__**Yuku saki wa kumo no kanata he to nobotte yuku**_

_**(Incluso en ese distante camino, **_

_**Las nubes se dirigen hacia ese lejano lugar... **_

_**Caminando hacia el futuro)  
**_

Por otro lado el público se sentía hipnotizado incluso hubo algunos que cerraron sus ojos sin quererlo, algunos otros volteaban a ver a la persona que tenían a lado y se sonreían mutuamente, incluso a los mafiosos esa canción empezó a llegarle al corazón que ellos pensaban no tenían

_**Itsushika michi wa hanare**__**  
**__**Sorezore no mirai aruki hajimeru toki mo**__**  
**__**Kitto hizashi wo kagayaku**_

_**(Algún día el camino se separará **_

_**Y el tiempo para nuestro propio futuro empezará **_

_**Pero de seguro ambas brillaremos)**_

_**Yume ni yaburete kizutsuita toki**__**  
**__**Tasukeai sasaeau**__**  
**__**Tomodachi de ite hoshii yo**_

_**(A un si el tiempo llegara a lastimarnos, para despedazar nuestro sueños **_

_**Quiero tener el apoyo de tu amor **_

_**Quiero tener tu amistad)  
**_

Esa oración hizo reflexionar a Giotto sobre su relación con Cozart Shimon, era cierto, Vongola cada día tenía más poder pero en el proceso su amistad con el pelirrojo se deterioraba, talvez sería bueno llamar al Shimon y salir un rato como los viejos tiempos

_**Kimi no tame ni kimi no tame ni chikara ni naru hito de yo**_

_**(Por ti, por ti, quiero ser una persona más fuerte)**_

Esta expresión le llego a todos, incluso a los mafiosos, ya ellos también tenían a alguien para hacerse más fuertes, ¿Cómo pudieron olvidarles? Ahora estaban tan metidos en sus trabajos que muchos empezaron a darse cuenta que descuidaron algo muy importante en sus vidas sus familias y amigos, esas personas que los a acompañaron incondicionalmente ¿como las habían olvidado?

_**Warau toki mo naku toki ni mo**__**  
**__**Gogatsu no hizashi no you ni**_

_**(Los momentos que reíste, los momentos que lloraste **_

_**Están brillando tan intensamente... como un día de primavera.)**_

Con eso la canción termino, la música continuo un poco más pero se fue desvaneciendo con los segundos, el pequeño castaño seguía con los ojos suavemente cerrados y poco a poco los fue abriendo, pero antes que pudiera abrirlos por completo una ovación mezclada con victoreos hizo que abriera sus ojos de golpe.

Ahí delante de él, había toda un multitud de personas que clamaban por mas, el menor volteo a ver Checker face que únicamente levanto el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación provocando que él no pudiera evitar sonreír tan cálidamente haciendo que casi todos se pusieran rojos de la vergüenza, y sin darse cuenta esa sonrisa le robo el corazón a la personas más peligrosas en la mafia, los cuales solo tenían una pensamiento en común.

-_Tengo que conocer a ese Ángel y hacerlo mio!_

No cabe duda, ser una estrella no sera fácil Tsuna

* * *

**_¿Fin? o_O_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Para ser honesta estoy asombrada que el Finc gustara tanto... y por eso traje la conty de cap. espero que les guste _**

**_en este cap, hay un poco de 8027 y si quieren el próximo habrá R27!_**

**_POR FAVOR NO OLVIDEN rws!_**

* * *

Las tres familias mafiosas más importantes en Italia estaban en shock, no por el hecho que ese pequeño castaño tenía la voz más hermosa que habían tenido el placer de escuchar sino... que ese niño estaba despertando sentimientos y deseos en ellos, que nunca pensaron ser capaces de sentir, sentimientos tales como cariño, comprensión, esperanzas, anhelo, compañerismo y los deseos eran de querer estar a su lado, de protegerlo, de querer saber más sobre él y... De un terrible deseo de hacerlo suyo y no querer soltarlo aunque eso significara que fuera en contra de su voluntad.

Ese pequeño ángel, si ángel porque no había otra forma de describirlo, tenía una voz que técnicamente te obligaba a escucharlo, que te obligaba a pensar en todo lo que salía de ella, que te hacia reflexionar sobre tu vida y de cómo la llevabas….

Entre más cantaba, más era tu deseo de oírlo para siempre, del cómo tú anhelabas que ese momento se detuviera para siempre se hiciera más fuerte, del cómo ya nada en el mundo importaba si estabas a su lado.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin…

Y como si esa frase se hiciera honor a ella, la canción término, junto con el canto del pequeño que empezaba abrir los ojos, todos veían como poco a poco los iba abriendo pero no logro abrirlos del todo cuando un grito se oyó desde el balcón de los Vongolas.

_-_¡ESA CANCIÓN FUE MUY EXTREMADAMENTE HERMOSA!

Se oyó en todo el teatro, cuando algunas personas entre el público voltearon a ver en dirección del grito, vieron como un joven de piel morena con cabellos blancos estaba llorando y de pie, aplaudiendo con todas sus fuerzas al joven que estaba de parado en el escenario. Algunos le dieron risa y más cuando otros dos jóvenes uno pelirrojo con un tatuaje y otro peliplata lo regañaban para que guardara silencio y se sentara, cosa que el otro ignoro y siguiera aclamando al castaño.

Y como si su espíritu se transmitiera de repente se oyó otra aclamación pero esta fue desde el balcón de los Arcoblenos, donde un sonriente joven de cabellos rubios que tenía un pañuelo camuflajiado con un broche con el 01 como adorno también comenzara a gritar:

-¡LOS MEJOR QUE OIDO EN MI VIDA-KORA!

Y como si de una competencia se trátese los dos jóvenes empezaron a gritar más fuerte, sin importarles las quejas de sus compañeros, no se callaron y aplaudían más fuerte, hasta que al final todo el lugar estallo en alabancias así la joven estrella, que después de a ver abierto sus ojos voltearon a ver a un lado del escenario, que solo unos minutos después regresará su mirada al público y le lanzara una sonrisa tan hermosa que solo un ser divino pudiera poseer haciendo sonrojar a casi todos los espectadores.

Para los Vongolas esa sonrisa fue como balde de agua fría, sintieron como sus corazones dieron un vuelco en su interior a la vez que este se aceleraba, apunto que ellos pensaron que se detendría acusándoles un infarto prematuro.

Para Millefiore fue una sensación extraño, es decir, como si algo cálido creciera en su interior, como si su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho, era tan extraño que esta les dolía pero a la vez les gustaba

Y para los Arcobalenos fue lo más insólito del mundo, ya que nunca sintieron eso en sus vidas, y de que la nada un pequeño desconocido los hiciera sentirse así, sí que era raro, eso despertó la curiosidad de todos, "¿Qué tan interesante puede ser ese niño?"

-Bueno damas y caballeros, demos las gracias por tan hermosa actuación al señorito Tsunayoshi!

Grito el maestro de ceremonias, con eso los mafiosos volvieron a la realidad viendo como el castaño deba unas cuantas reverencias y salía del escenario, aun con esa hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro. Para muchos ver al castaño salir debajo del reflector no fue muy agradable, sobre todo después de oír ese tan hermoso cantar

-Por favor no se desanimen que el joven Tsunayoshi volverá para cerrar el evento, por favor damas, caballeros tomen asiento que el show debe continuar- pedía el maestro de ceremonias tratando de calmar a la multitud inconforme.

Poco a poco los espectadores tomaban sus asientos, aunque algunos seguían un poco enojados igual se volvieron a sus asientos.

Los actos continuaron, no importaban que tan buenos fueran, eso no cambiaba el hecho que todos quisieran volver a oír al castaño, después de una hora llego un receso de 30 minutos, donde el público podía salir afuera a hablar o si era necesario al baño, Giotto Vongola aprovecho el receso para juntarse con el líder de los Arcobalenos Luche, que platicaba animadamente con su hija Aria.

-Mama!, ¿el ángel va volver?- preguntaba la niña con inocencia

-No lo sé hija, pero el hombre de traje negro que se paró en el escenario dijo que saldría otra vez al final- le contesto Luche con una linda sonrisa, le daba risa como su hija seguía llamando a ese joven "Ángel" a pesar que ella y los otros le explicaron que ese joven no lo era, aunque ella tenía sus dudas y más tomando en cuenta esa sonrisa que dio al final

La pequeña Aria solo un mohín de disgusto (pero a la opinión de su madre era encantador), ella quería ver al ángel otra vez, quería volverlo a oír cantar, quería volver a verlo sonreír, le gustaba cuando lo hacía, su sonrisa era la más bonita que a iba visto en el mundo, no era que su mama no tuviera una linda sonrisa también, claro que la tenía, pero la sonrisa del ángel era diferente, la hacía sentir calidad y a la vez extrañamente protegida y amada, también sentía que esa persona podía entender su dolor o cualquier tipo de dolor y eso era lo que más le llamo la atención.

Aria al ver como su "berrinche" no serbia se alejó de los adultos molesta, con la intención de explorar el lugar, mientras oyó como su mama le decía/gritaba

-Ve con cuidado y no te alejes mucho!

La niña camino hasta llegar a encontrar una puerta que decía "**SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO, tras vestidores**" en letras mayúsculas y remarcadas con negro, cosa que a ella no le importó mucho y simplemente entro-

Por su lado los Vongolas se acercaron a los Arcobalenos mientras veían como la pequeña Aria salía "molesta" a otra dirección

-Parece que Aria se enojó- dijo Timoteo con una sonrisa, recibiendo una de Luche como respuesta- ¿Cómo les a parecida el espectáculo?

Pregunto el mayor con interés y así, los Arcobalenos y ellos tuvieron una plática muy amena y cómoda de cómo les había fascinado el pequeño, que era muy interesante y talentoso, de cosas por estilo, hasta llego a un punto donde Giotto le pidió a Yamamoto ir en busca de Aria (ya que el pelinegro menor es el que se lleva mejor con los niños y no hace tanto ruido) y todo iba bien, hasta que el peliblanco líder de Millefiore se acercara a ellos con un ramo de más de 100 rosas blancas.

-Joo~

Saludo Byakuran una vez a su lado, algunos lo ignoraron y otros le regresaron una sonrisa nerviosa como saludo, ya por alguna razón había algo extraño que el peliblanco emanaba que los hacía sentirse incómodos, se quedaron callados unos minutos hasta que Giotto hablo.

-¿Para qué son las flores Byakuran?

La pregunta llamo la atención de todos, ¿para qué quería el un ramo de rosas, a menos que…..

-AH!, es que se las voy a dar a mi amorcito cuando vuelva escenario

* * *

_**Mientras con Aria**_

* * *

La pequeña pelinegra caminaba por el pasillo de tras de vestidores, viendo todo con curiosidad pero después de un rato la niña empezaba a aburrirse ya que la mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas y algunas cuando las tocaba la persona que estaba adentro le gritaba cosas que ella no entendía. Y cuando estaba a punto de irse lo oyó.

_**Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?**_

_**(¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Qué estás haciendo?)**_

En seguida Aria la reconoció, _"¡ES SU VOZ!" _pensó la pequeña para correr detrás de él, podía oír como el "ángel" repetía la estrofa un par de veces más antes de quedarse callado unos minutos, fue en ese instante que llego a su camarote.

Aria vio como el castaño tenía la misma vestimenta que había usado en el escenario, llevaba unos shorts un poco cortos blancos adornado con un tejido blanco que si mal no recuerda era Tul, que caía elegante mente hacia el piso, en la parte de arriba lleva una camisa de manga corta un poco ajustada también blanca con detalles en dorado y de zapatos llevaba unos botas casi hasta la rodillas negras con blancas

-Hermoso

Dijo la pequeña al ver al joven más de cerca, a su vez que el castaño volteaba ver a la niña con los ojos abiertos _"HII! ¿¡Cómo entro!?"_ se preguntó mentalmente.

-a-Ano... ¿Co-cómo entrasteis pequeña?

Pregunto con timidez y un lindo rubor color cereza adornando sus mejillas haciendo que Aria gritara un fuerte

-KYAAAA~ QUE LINDO!

Haciendo que al castaño le saliera una gota detrás de nuca, cuando vio como la pequeña se tapaba la boca con las manos y luego se meciera de un lado a otro. Tsuna podía jurar que podía ver corazoncitos salir volando alrededor de ella.

* * *

_**De vuelta con los Vongolas**_

* * *

-AH!, es que se las voy a dar a mi amorcito cuando vuelva escenario

Solo esa frase vasto para que el grupo de mafiosos se quedaran en silencio absoluto, Luche y Timoteo solo miraban atónitos al peliblanco...

"_¿Es que no se había dado cuenta que era hombre?"_

Pensaron dudosos de si debían decirlo, mas fue increíble la reacción que tuvo con el joven cantante ya que todos en la mafia sabían que Byakuran solo le interesaba el poder y los malvaviscos, y que mostrara interés por otro ser humano solo podía ser señal del fin del mundo.

-Hnm, que te hace pensar que el chico aceptara tus flores- pregunto con algo de… enojo? Reborn

-¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?, soy un buen partido, el mejor- contesto con soberbia

-Ya lo veremos- y al finalizar lo último el joven con patillas se alejó del grupo

Los demás se quedaron callados unos minutos... ¿Por qué les molesto tanto el saber que el peliblanco le daría flores al castaño? ¿Por qué querían agarrar esas rosas y metédselas por la boca? ¿Por qué querían matarlo? ¿¡POR QUE SENTÍAN TODO ESO!?

Era absurdo sentir todo eso ¿no?, quiero decir, apenas lo conocen era más era la primera vez que lo veían ¿Por qué RAYOS SE PONEN ASÍ ? ESE TIPO ERA UN COMPLETO DESCONOCIDO!

-Y saben… creo que me gusta para que sea mi nuevo "juguete"- finalizo lamiéndose los labios y dándole a todos una mirada maliciosa

Ok, con eso algo dentro de todos se rompió y una aura siniestra se forma arriba de sus cabezas, no sabían muy bien que era lo que quiso decir el amante de los malvaviscos con lo de "juguete" pero a nadie le gusto la forma y el tono en que lo dijo

-¿Qué quieres decir Byakuran?- cuestiono Giotto con un tono increíblemente frio

-Que lo voy hacer mío

Y… otra vez un silencio se pulcra se formó en torno al conjunto de mafiosos

* * *

**_Ahora donde esta Yamamoto_**

* * *

En algún lugar del Teatro Trini Sette, Yamamoto Takeshi buscaba a la pequeña Aria, al parecer la niña era buena en esconderse ya que no la pida encontrar, llevaba caminando alrededor de veintisiete minutos con su típica sonrisa falsa en su rostro, pero nadie sedaba cuenta, ni siquiera las que decían que eran ellas quienes mejor lo entendían. Nadie podía ver el dolor guardado en sus ojos, nadie…

_**Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?**_

_**(¿Estás mirando este cielo azul?)**_

De repente oyó esa voz…

Esa voz que por unos minutos lo hizo olvidar de todo…

De su dolor, de su angustia y… su soledad

-Wow! Tsuna-chan canta hermoso!

Y luego oyó los cumplidos hechos por otra voz, según podía oír era Aria. _"¿Qué está haciendo Aria con Tsunayoshi-san?_" pensó el pelinegro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta donde provenían las voces, fue ahí donde se encontró con una escena muy dulce.

Podía ver como la pequeña pelinegra estaba sentada en una silla cerca de un tocador mientras que esta daba saltitos de felicidad cuando aplaudía y por su lado el castaño solo le daba unas cuantas reverencias con una tierna sonrisa, él (Yamamoto) podía ver como la niña daba sonrisas sinceras y en su rostro solo reflejaba felicidad total, _"¿Tanto le gusto oírlo cantar?_" Pensó cuando entro al cuarto.

-Yo! Aria-chan

Saludo Yamamoto como si nada una vez dentro del cuarto, espantando a Tsuna que solo chillo y se dio la vuelta

-HIII! ¿¡Quién eres tu!?- grito/pregunto Tsuna cuando vio a Yamamoto en su camarote "_¿¡Es que ya nadie se molestaba en tocar antes de entrar!?_" especuló el castaño cansado, ya que, primero cuando el estaba practicando su siguiente canción, una niña entra le dice que es lindo no sabe que más y cuando trata de llevarla con su madre esta se pone a llorar mientras se cuelga de su pierna gritándole "_NO ME QUIERO IR! QUIERO ESTAR CON ÁNGEL-SAN_" o algo así y ahora un pelinegro entra como pedro por su casa y casi lo mata de un paro cardíaco!

-Hahaha, lo siento, no quise espantarte!- dijo Yamamoto con su mejor sonrisa falsa

El castaño al ver la sonrisa del otro supo que era falsa, ya que el también hace tiempo daba sonrisas así. Se le quedo mirando un rato con los ojos estrechados unos segundos hasta que…

-¿Eh?...

Dijo Yamamoto al estar verse envuelto por los cálidos brazos del menor, eso hizo que abriera los ojos como platos, ya que debido a que el joven cantante era más bajo que el este tenía que ponerse que puntitas para llegar a su cuello y abrazarlo, se quedaron así unos minutos, nadie dijo nada, nadie se movía, ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo, en especial el pelinegro, que no sabía el por qué pero su cuerpo se sentía cómodo en los brazos del otro que hasta cerro sus ojos aspirando el aroma del otro joven.

-"_Huele bien_"- pensó el ojinegro tan pronto la esencia del menor embriago sus fosas nasales

-Por favor- oyó como la dulce voz del castaño le hablaba- escucha atentamente la próxima canción, por favor

Murmuro Tsuna mientras se separaban del otro, sus miradas se encontraron haciendo que los dos se perdieran en los ojos del contrario, pero no duro mucho tiempo porque…

-KYAA!

Grito Aria con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras comía… ¿palomitas? _"¿De dónde habrá sacado eso?_" pensaron los dos mayores al mismo tiempo, a la vez que se daban cuenta de su posición…

Yamamoto tenía sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Tsuna acercándolo demasiado cerca de su cuerpo, mientras que Tsuna tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuello, provocando que los se sonrojaran y se separan de golpe, sin duda la imagen era muy insinuante, si alguien que no los conociera pasara y los viera pensaran que son amantes o algo por estilo

-O-okey Aria-chan ya es hora de volver- dijo el pelinegro aun sonrojado- ya casi se acaba el reseco y tu mama debe de estar preocupada

Aria solo hizo un puchero y alego unos segundos hasta que al final acepto ir, con la condición que el castaño fuera verla un día, cosa que Tsuna gustosamente acepto, siempre, desde que el recuerda, había tenido un debilidad por los niños y estos a su vez por Tsuna

-Siento las molestias!

Yamamoto se disculpó una vez fuera del camarote del castaño, le contó como se había perdido en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta llego tras vestidores, el menor negó con la cabeza y le restó importancia, también le advirtió que tuviera más cuidado, ya que si un guardia lo viera visto hubiera echado a patadas del Teatro, el ojinegro por su lado solo se rio mientras se daba la vuelta para irse cuando…

-Por favor- el castaño le susurro- no olvides lo que te dije

Ante eso Takeshi solo abrió los ojos en señal de asombro y luego recordó las dulces palabras que el menor le había murmurado solo unos minutos antes, provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, pero el castaño al estar de espaldas no lo noto y continúo

-No estás solo, yo también se cómo se sentiente- dijo y ante eso Yamamoto abrió más sus ojos- yo no te dejare solo, yo… no te dejare caer

Y cuando el otro término de hablar Takeshi se dio la vuelta rápidamente pero des-afortunadamente no alcanzo al castaño ya que este ya se había adentrado en su camarote, el pelinegro solo pudo decir

-Gracias- en voz baja con una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro, cuando reanudaba su camino de vuelta con los demás

* * *

**_Con los Vongolas_**

* * *

-Eso fue incomodo- expreso Knuckles, que caminaba junto a los demás de regreso a su balcón

-No tienes que decirlo de nuevo dos veces- concordó Asari al recordar la plática con Byakuran

* * *

**_Flash back_**

"_Que lo voy hacer mío" expreso Byakuran mientras afilaba sus ojos_

_Un silencio mortal rodeo al conjunto de mafiosos que solo querían matarlo ahí mismo pero… ¿Por qué?_

"_Bueno me voy" dijo alegremente al grupo aun en shock "el show esta punto de empezar"_

"_no voy a dejar que te quedes con el"_

_Uno voz hablo asombrando a todos _

" _Y quien me lo va a impedir" reto el peliblanco en tono burlón "Alaude"_

_Y antes que cualquier otro pudiera contestar el líder de __Millefiore ya se había ido, dejando un incómodo silencio atrás de el._

_Mientras que los hombres se preguntaban "¿Por qué me afecta tanto lo que diga Byakuran de ese chico?"_

_Pensaron por unos minutos se saber qué hacer y sin poder responder a sus preguntas_

_**End del Flash Back**_

* * *

Casi todos asintieron de acuerdo a ellos dos, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a sus asientos vieron como Takeshi y la pequeña Aria regresaban muy felices?

-Yo! Aniki!- dijo el menor de los Yamamotos con "_una sonrisa ¿¡ VERDADERA!?_" Repasaron todos con asombro _"¿Qué habrá pasado para que los dos estén tan felices?_"

-Adiós Vongolas-san!- grito la pequeña al irse de nuevo con su familia, al parecer hablo con ellos cuando estos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos

-Vamos Aniki que está a punto de comenzar!- grito alegremente mientras metía a todos adentro del balcón incluso ignoro las amenazas de ser "mordido hasta la muerte" o "te voy a arrestar si me sigues tocando" de Alaude y Hibari.

Cuando el evento se reanudo, siguieron algunos otros actos hasta que finalmente llego el evento esperado, el regreso del hermoso cantante castaño, que como la inicio, los reflectores se apagaron menos uno, el que estaba en medio del escenario, ahí el tomo su lugar y volvió dar unos cuantos suspiros pequeños para cantar…

_**Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?**__**  
**__**Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?**_

_**(¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Qué estás haciendo? **_

_**¿Estás mirando este cielo azul?)**_

La canción inicio, en seguida muchos al oír su voz se relajaron y se acomodaron en su asientos listos para disfrutar de tan hermosa voz.

_**Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono**__**  
**__**Ushinatte hajimete kizuita**__**  
**__**Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto**__**  
**__**Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto**_

_**(He perdido tu contacto, y mi corazón se siente vacío.**_

_**Hoy siento este dolor como la primera vez **_

_**El haberme estado apoyando siempre... **_

_**es igual a la importancia de tu sonrisa a lo largo del camino)**_

Ante las palabras que salían de la boca del menor Takeshi lo vio con los ojos abiertos, _"¿Cómo sabe que he perdido a alguien_" pensó con asombro, ya que nunca nadie se había dado cuenta de ese dolor que había guardado cuando perdió a su padre a causa de una extraña enfermedad, ni siquiera su hermano Asari sabía de la causa de su dolor.

_**Ushinatte shimatta daishou wa totetsumonaku ooki sugite**__**  
**__**Torimodosou to hisshi ni te wo nobashite mogaku keredo**__**  
**__**Maru de kaze no you ni surinukete todokisou de todokanai**_

_**(El precio de haberte perdido es demasiado grande. **_

_**Desesperadamente, extiendo la mano y lucho para al cansarte.**_

_**Te deslizas fuera de mi alcance, como el viento. **_

_**Pero no dejaré de intentar alcanzarte **_

_**Siento la soledad en mi pecho. Y mi corazón parece que se romperá de cada vez que pienso en ti.)**_

Eso era cierto el precio de a ver perdido a su padre fue demasiado alto para que era solo un niño de 7 años en ese entonces, desde aquel entonces siempre tenía pesadillas donde el veía a su padre caminar delante de pero nunca lograba alcanzarlo y pero nunca se rindió, nunca dejo ir pasado y se quedó atorado ahí, y ese dolor se apodero de él.

_**Kodoku to zetsubou ni mune wo shimetsukerare**__**  
**__**Kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru keredo**__**  
**__**Omoide ni nokoru anata no egao ga**__**  
**__**Watashi wo itsumo hagemashiste kureru**__**  
**__**(Pero tu sonrisa permanece en mi memoria.**_

_**Es tu sonrisa que me da fuerzas para vivir.**_

_**Viajemos a través del tiempo, y volvamos a ese punto en el que solíamos vivir.**_

_**Estoy seguro de que esta vez lo haremos bien.)**_

"_Ese es el mensaje que Tsunayoshi-san quería darme?,_ _que dejara ir el pasado y viviera feliz al recordar los momentos felices que viví con mi padre_" Pensó Yamamoto con una sonrisa triste mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

_****__**Mou ichido ano koro ni modorou**__**  
**__**Kondo wa kitto daijoubu**__**  
**__**Itsumo soba de waratteiyou**__**  
**__**Anata no sugu soba de...**__**  
(Estaré siempre riéndome a tu lado. **_

_**Acompañándote en el camino de la vida, aunque haya obstáculos.**_

_**Cuando estoy a tu lado, puedo ver la luz delante de mí. **_

_**Sé que, al final, todo estará bien)**_

En esa parte Tsuna le decía al pelinegro que conoció, que el siempre estaría a su lado, acompañándolo sin importar que, que él no estaba solo, que tenía a un amigo de verdad a su lado.

_**Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka,**__**  
**__**Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?**__**  
**__**Itsumo no you ni egao de ite kuremasu ka?**__**  
**__**Ima wa tada sore wo negai tsuzukeru.**_

_**(¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Qué estás haciendo? **_

_**¿Estás mirando este cielo azul?**__**  
¿Vas a seguir sonriendo con elegancia, igual que siempre?**_

_**La felicidad es lo único que te puedo desear)**_

El público oía atento a la canción, de cierta forma sentían enviada, se notaba que él amaba a la persona de que le inspiro para crear tal hermosa balada, y si es cierto, el no conocía a sus padres pero nunca pudo odiarlos y siempre les deseo felicidad donde quiera que estuvieran.

_**Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka,**__**  
**__**Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?**_

_**(¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Qué estás haciendo? **_

_**¿Estás mirando este cielo azul?)**_

El castaño siempre se preguntaba eso, siempre que veía el cielo, con el anhelo que cuando él lo hiciera sus padres también y así compartieran unos segundos juntos bajo el mismo cielo azul.

El piano continuo por un tiempo más, hasta que se detuvo por completo, las personas tenían lágrimas en los ojos, nunca pensaron que pudieran llorar por una canción y no era que el cantara feo ni nada pero eso sí que les llego, algunos recordaron a sus seres queridos que habían muerto y otros pensaron que las personas que perdieron por saberlas valorar como era debido.

Y como si de un deja bú se tratara todo el mundo al mismo tiempo se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudieron lo más fuerte que podían al menor, este les dedico su hermosa sonrisa y sin saber que volvió a enamorar a los mafiosos.

Cuando el menor se inclinó ante el público y estaba listo para volver detrás del escenario vio como un joven de cabello blanco y ojos violetas le extendía un ramo de hermosas rosas blancas, el humildemente las acepto pensando que se las daba por existo por su debut, pero cuando el joven desconocido le lanzo un beso y le guiño el ojo no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda la mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba, así que rápidamente se paró le dio un par de reverencias más a su público y se dio la vuelta.

Mientras que Byakuran les mandaba una sonrisa burlona a las demás familias cuando regresaba a su lugar, muchos sintieron su sangre hervir cuando vieron que el menor se sonrojaba ligeramente cuando el peliblanco le mando un beso.

"_Esto no se va a quedar así"_

Pensaron cada uno de las demás familias, esto era la guerra!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Espero que disfruten el capitulo!**_

**_Recuerden_**_** que cualquier sugerencia que quieran dar sera bien recibida! así como si quieren ayudar en la elaboración de los próximos capítulos tan bien!**_

_**AH! para quien me lo pregunta y pide, aquí están las canciones que a cantado Tsuna en el transcurso del finc!:**_

_**1° capitulo: **_

_**Canción: Tomo he, la canta por Tomoyo de Sakura Card Captor, aquí él link: www. youtube watch?v=cftU-VdQDRQ**_

_**2° capitulo:**_

**_Canción_**_**: Dear You, ending de una serie llamada Higurashi, aquí él link: www. youtube watch?v=dfNzwcua8JU**_

_**y la Canción de Hoy es: **_

_**Canción: Amazing Grace, esta canción viene en diferentes versiones pero en lo personal la que más me gusta es la de Nana Mouskouri, aquí el link: www. youtube .com (/ agregelo por favor sin los paracentesis ) watch? v=XO4a9dIAOp4**_

_**RECUERDEN BORRAR LOS ESPACIOS, SI NO, NO LA PODRÁN ENCONTRAR!**_

* * *

Varias semanas pasaron, la noticia del Teatro seguía llamando a la atención como el primer día, muchas personas empezaron a comentar de lo hermoso que fue, es y será la joven estrella y como su voz había fascinado a los que tuvieron el placer de escucharlo, también se emprendió a murmurar como Takeshi Yamamoto, el hermano pequeño de Asari Yamamoto uno de los guardianes de Giotto Vongola, había comenzado a visitar el teatro prácticamente todos los días para, según él, pasar tiempo de calidad con su "mejor amigo".

El joven moreno nunca dijo quién era su "mejor amigo" y lo único que se sabía era que trabajaba en el teatro y era un chico como de su edad, pero su hermano y amigos sabían que había gato encerrado detrás de eso ya que, normalmente, nadie sale con una boba sonrisa de enamorado mientras actúa de forma distraída casi lo que resta del día por ver a su "mejor amigo"

Y ese rumor llego hasta los oídos de otras familias mafiosas, que por algún motivo les fastidiaba a la mayoría de sobre manera porque, según sus informantes, solo había un joven de 15 años que trabajaba en el teatro desde su inauguración y ese era su estrella, Tsunayoshi , el cual también se decía que había estado muy feliz desde hace unos días, los mismos días en los que Yamamoto había ido al Teatro a ver a su "amigo", provocando que ciertos sentimientos se despertaran (cofcofceloscofcof) y sobre todo incitando que él, el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, tuviera por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dudas.

Dudas que no podía responder.

Dudas que le provocaban ciertos instintos asesinos

Dudas que no lo dejaban dormir

Dudas que nunca penoso que tendría que tener por un niño.

Y sobre todo dudas que no sabía si quería responder o no.

Por otro lado en el Teatro Trini Sette

Checker Face no cabía en su asombro, apenas el Teatro llevaba unas semanas de haber abierto sus puertas al público y ya tenía espectadores fijos, aunque ya sabía que la mayoría de ellos solo iban para ver al castaño, que en estos momentos desayunaba un poco de fruta delante de él, no podía evitar sorprenderse por las ganancias recibidas de esos pocos días de haber abierto y todo lo que esas personas estaban dispuestas a pagar por tener los mejores asiento para las siguientes funciones, claro siempre y cuando su pequeño Tsunayoshi actuara.

En lo personal no le importaba que quisieran oír cantar a SU pequeño HIJO, porque Tsuna cantaba más hermoso que un ruiseñor y mientras NO hubiera INTENSIONES AMOROSAS CON TSUNA no habría problemas, ya que había algo que nadie sabía y eso era que Checker Face o mejor dicho "_Hiya Kawahira" _era un padre celoso, pero EXTREMEDAMENTE CELOSO Y SOBREPROCTETOR, y no dejaría que cualquiera se acercara a Tsunayoshi así como así, de eso se había encargado él las últimas semanas.

_"__¿Cómo?__" _se preguntaran.

Bueno, digamos que desde el "horrible incidente" donde a Tsuna le lanzaron descaradamente un beso, Checker Face había ordenado que antes de que se le diera al castaño cualquier regalo o carta de algún admirador, estos tenían que pasar por una prueba de revisión supervisada por él, obviamente, donde sí se encontraba cualquier clase de intención romántica en el paquete o en la carta, estos tenían que desaparecer en el acto, ya tenía demasiado con el chico amante del béisbol que iba al teatro todos los días como para tratar con jóvenes con hormonas alborotadas e incluso con personas mayores que le proponían al castaño cosas indecorosas en sus escritos y él castaño no se daba ni cuenta de eso!

-Papá- llamo el castaño sacando al mayor sacándolo de sus pensamientos, logrando volteara a verlo

-¿Qué pasa Tsuna?- pregunto de mejor humor, ya que no era secreto para los que trabajaban con él, que tenía cierta debilidad de no poder negarle nada al menor cuando lo llamaba "papá"

-Y-yo... qui-quiero cantar... una canción de amor...-murmuro lo último con cierta timidez

-¿eh?- en ese momento la cara Checker Face era todo un poema, tenía una expresión que nadie creía era capaz de poner

-Quiero cantar una canción de amor- repito con un poco más de confianza en él pero con un rubor adornando sus mejillas

-¿Por qué?- ¿Por qué su niño quería cantar una canción de tipo romántica?

-Es-es que... hace algunas semanas fue San-san Valentín- expreso mientras que el mayor asentía en seña de comprensión- y-yo no cante nada por ese día...

-¡Pues claro! Eres muy pequeño como para hacer algo como eso- confeso como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-pero Papá yo quiero hacerlo, quiero cantar un canción de amor, una canción que enamore a quien la escuche

-Pero tú ya haces eso, las personas se enamoran de tus canciones con tan solo escucharte ¿Es que no lo ves?

-No me refiero a ese tipo de amor o enamoramiento papá—aclaro el menor

-Entonces ¿Cuál?

-Una que relate una historia de amor, una que haga que las personas se enamoren y para los que ya están enamorados que recuerden por qué están enamorados de esa persona especial, que recuerden esos días importantes- expreso el castaño con cierto brillo en los ojos

Con eso el mayor supo que perdió la batalla, suspiro resignado y accedió al deseo de su estrella, el cual solo soltó un gritillo de felicidad para después darle un fuerte abrazo al hombre mayor, para luego salir de la casa del inversionista con una sonrisa muy brillante para dar un pequeño paseo en la ciudad, paseos que siempre daba cuando quería escribir una canción.

-Es un sol... que brilla en la oscuridad- pensó Checker Face en voz alta con una sonrisa de completa felicidad adornando su rostro mientras veía al más joven salir de la mansión en compañía de una sirvienta

El recordaba perfectamente el día que conoció al pequeño castaño

* * *

**_*~Flash Back~*_**

* * *

_Ese día el inversionista había perdido todo en un "accidente", toda su familia había muerto dejándolo solo y cuando creyó que no tenía algún motivo para seguir adelante le pregunto a dios "__Señor ¿Qué debo hacer ahora, que me has quitado todo?" __para después mirar el cielo, sin brillo en sus ojos, pero como si el señor le respondiera... lo escucho._

_**Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,**__**  
**__**That saved a wretch like me...**__**  
**__**I once was lost but now I am found,**__**  
**__**Was blind, but now, I see.**_

_**(Sublime Gracia, cuán dulce es el sonido**__**  
**__**Que salvó a un miserable como yo ...**__**  
**__**Una vez se perdió, pero ahora he encontrado la mañana,**__**  
**__**Era ciego, pero ahora, ya veo.)**_

_Una suave voz resonando entre la distancia fue su respuesta, esa dulce y cálida voz le pertenecía a nada más ni menos que a un niño, un niño que cantaba cerca de la fuente de la gran plaza, y a opinión suya... tenía una voz divina, tal vez su apariencia estaba un poco maltratada y algo sucia pero seguía siendo un infante extremadamente hermoso... casi como un ángel._

_**T'was grace that taught...**__**  
**__**my heart to fear.**__**  
**__**And Grace, my fears relieved.**__**  
**__**How precious did that Grace appear...**__**  
**__**the hour I first believed.**_

_**(Tu eres la Gracia que enseña...**__**  
**__**a mi corazón para que tema.**__**  
**__**Y Gracia que, mis temores alivió.**__**  
**__**Qué preciosa la Gracia parece ...**__**  
**__**en la hora en que empezamos a creer.)**_

_La voz del menor lo hizo sentir mejor, lo hizo desear que nunca parara de cantar... fue como si su voz, reconstruyera una parte de su roto corazón, haciendo que el deseara poder protegerlo a cualquier costo._

_**Through many dangers, toils and snares...**__**  
**__**we have already come.**__**  
**__**T'was grace that brought us safe thus far...**__**  
**__**and grace will lead us home.**_

_**(A través de muchos peligros, trabajos y trampas ...**__**  
**__**ya hemos llegado.**__**  
**__**Tu eres la Gracia que nos trajo a salvo hasta este momento ...**__**  
**__**y la Gracia que nos llevará a casa.)**_

_La canción termino haciendo que el mayor abriera los ojos"¿Cuándo los había cerrado?"se preguntó mental mente, antes de mirar al pequeño ángel que lo salvo de la oscuridad acercarse a un grupo de personas para pedir algunas monedas**, **era obvio que él menor no tenía padres y que la calles eran su hogar, cosa que era más que claro al ver su apariencia._

_Ese día él se hizo una promesa silenciosa..._

_"Mientras yo viva... te voy a devolver el favor, pequeño ángel"_

_Y con esos el mayor se marchó, aun dolido pero con una nueva razón de vivir_

* * *

**_~*End del Flash Back*~_**

* * *

Y así fue como...

Tsuna llego a su vida cuando él pensó que no tenía por qué vivir, él llego a su vida como un rayo de sol que le ilumino su sendero en la vida, llego para salvarlo de la oscuridad y a cambio él haría realidad todos y cada uno de sus sueños.

* * *

**_*~Pero en otra parte de Italia~*_**

* * *

Un poco lejos de la mansión de Checker Face, para ser más precios cerca de un pequeño mercado, cuatro personajes resaltaban entre la multitud de personas, no por el simple hecho que eran jóvenes increíblemente atractivos si no por que formaban parte del grupo Arcobaleno, que de seguro habían salido a realizar sus rondas por su zona.

Los cuatro jóvenes eran:

En uno de los extremos estaba Fon, maestro de las artes marciales chinas, era un joven caballeroso y amable, de cabellos y ojos negros, de piel blanca y alto, increíblemente atractivo, unos de los más tranquilos y serenos del grupo de los Arcobaleno.

A su lado derecho estaba Colonnello, maestro con las armas de largo alcance y experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo (N/A: solo lo pongo por poner, no estoy muy segura de su veracidad) de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, un joven alegre y enérgico.

En otro extremo estaba Verde, científico loco de Arcobaleno, capaz de crear cualquier tipo de arma con lo que tuviera a la mano, serio y calculador, fiel a su trabajo y sus investigaciones, de cabellos verdes y ojos negros, pero debido a su mala vista usaba unos lentes

Y por último pero no menos importante Reborn, lo mejor de lo mejor en el mundo de la mafia, serio, calculador, frio, orgulloso, un completo sádico son algunas de sus características, un hombre plenamente atractivo de cabellos y ojos negros, con unas curiosas patillas rizadas y con un gran número de amantes a su total disposición.

Reborn sería considerado como el líder de ese grupo en ese momento y en cierta forma lo es, ya que Luche le pido que los mantuviera vigilados y que no hicieran nada parecido como la última vez que fueron solos al pueblo, ya que casi lo dejaban destruido.

El joven de patillas suspiro pesadamente al recordar eso, mientras veía como sus compañeros se dedicaban a mirar algunos puestos de comidas y Verde se iba en otra dirección, en específico a una ferretería, de seguro iba por más materiales para algún experimento o trabajo que tenía en mente, volvió a suspirar, no pasaría nada malo si se separaban por unas horas ¿no?, es decir, ya acabaron sus rondas y lo último que les quedaba por hacer era volver a la mansión, no pasaba nada si se quedaban un rato más, sabía que Fon mantendría a Colonnello a la raya evitando que hiciera algo idiota y Verde era la suficiente mente listo como para saber las consecuencias detrás de su actos si Luche llegaba a enteres (cosa que de seguro que iba a pasar). Fue primero con Fon y Colonnello, y les dijo:

-En dos horas, no vemos en la gran fuente del centro de la plaza- expreso secamente

Los otros simplemente asintieron con la cabeza para después seguir con sus compras pero antes de que se alejaran más, él de patillas llamo a Fon, el cual volteo a verlo con interés.

-No dejes que haga algo estúpido

Finalizo después de recibir un sentimiento del maestro marcial que fue detrás del blondo que miro interesado una tienda de armas, el pelinegro se dio media vuelta y fue a la ferretería donde encontró a Verde mirando unas piezas, como era de costumbre el científico no le prestó atención, pero cuando le dijo los planes Verde solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Una vez que dio por terminado su_ "misión", _decidió dar una vuelta por el pueblo, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando se vio apresado por unos brazos muy conocidos para él.

-REBORNNNNN~!- escucho la voz femenina de una de sus muchas amantes- ¿Dónde has estado?- cuestiono en un tono meloso, que pensó era adorable, pero para los oídos del moreno era molesto, pero como el caballero que era no podía faltarle al respecto a una mujer.

-En muchos lugares Bianchi- le contesto una seductora sonrisa

Sonrisa que hizo que la mujer, literalmente hablando, se arrojara a sus pies, sacando en el varón una expresión presumida, cuya expresión se espumo cunado lo vio...

Un hermosísimo joven, de cabellos color chocolate y ojos color caramelo, de una piel de tonos perlados que se podía apreciar a la vista que era suave, su sublime rostro era adornado por una cálida sonrisa que está dirigida a una persona que estaba en uno de los muchos puesto del mercado, pero ante que pudiera decir algo él pequeño castaño salió corriendo a otro puesto mientras que vio como una señora le gritaba:

-Tsunayoshi-sama!- bravo una señora de edad de cabellos morenos- No se vaya muy lejos por favor, ya casi acabo con las compras- pidió con una cálida sonrisa

El hermoso joven de cabellos castaños solo asintió mientras corría a un puesto de frutas.

-Disculpa Bianchi,- se disculpó cuando retiraba las manos de la pelirroja de su cuello- pero tengo un asunto muy importante que atender

Pero antes que la bella mujer pudiera decir algo para retener al varón, este ya se hallaba lejos, haciendo que la mujer hiciera un mohín de molestia y más al ver a donde se dirigía el varón...

_"__¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué se dirige a ese horrible mocoso?"_- pensó con celos la mujer (N/A: no tengo nada en contra de Bianchi, pero como es el único personaje que se pone muy violento cuando se enoja fue mi primera opción)

Ya que no se tenía que ser un genio para saber las claras intenciones que tenía el hombre con patillas con el castaño, el cual no prestaba atención a su alrededor por estar pidiendo un kilo de fresas al dueño de paraje de frutas.

-Gracias!- grito el castaño al darse la vuelta

Joven veía con la boba en la boca su fruta favorita al pensar las suculentas cosas que comería el día ese, era tal su añoranza que no se dio cuenta como había un hombre delante de él, hasta que chocó con ese sujeto.

-Oh mira, me ha ensuciado el traje- dijo el mayor a sus amigos al momento de mostrar que su impecable traje blanco tenía una minúscula mancha rojiza

-Y-yo lo siento!- se disculpó cuando dio una larga reverencia- an-andaba distraído que no me di cu-...- sus palabras muriendo en su boca tan abruptamente que antes que se diera cuenta el señor desconocido sostenía su mentó con una de sus manos con mucha fuerza.

-Ooh!, miren que bonita carita tenemos aquí- expreso el mayor cuando apretaba más fuerte el rostro del pequeño castaño logrando que sacara un gemido de dolor- ¿Qué creen que debamos hacer con esta carita tan bonita?- los amigos del señor se empezaron a acercar con la intención de impedir la huida de joven si planeaba hacerla.

-Po-por favor déjeme ir- pidió él adolescente con miedo

-jee... miren hasta tiene voz de porcelana!- se burló cuando empezaba a juntar más su rostro- tal vez si nos acompañas un rato olvide el daño echo a mi traje

Pocos milímetros faltaban para que el hombre lograra conectar sus labios con el joven, pero cuando una bala pasa cerca de su rostro se vio obligándolo a librar al pequeño que cayó al piso por la falta de equilibrio como por su torpeza.

-Pero que mierda te pasa-... se cayó el acosador al ver una pistola frente a su rostro

-Sera mejor que se vaya, AHORA - ordeno con voz lúgubre resaltando lo último dando a entender que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Y en menos de un segundo el señor y sus amigos se fueron como si hubieran visto al mismísimo diablo en persona, Reborn vio con enojo como el grupo se iba corriendo para después acercarse al menor que estaba en él piso.

-Estas bien, Tsunayoshi- pregunto cuando se puso a la altura del más joven y ayudaba a pararse

-s-Si, graci...HIIII! ¿¡Cómo sabe mi nombre!?- grito mientras lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿No lo sabías?- dijo concierta diversión- eres alguien que las personas consideran una estrella o en otras palabras una celebridad

-ahhh...- exclamo con sorpresa

_-"__jee, no sabía que el ángel del Trini Sette era un dame_"- pensó con cierta diversión- vamos Dame-Tsuna, te acompañare hasta tu casa

-eh! No! Espere!, señor...- se calló al darse cuenta que no sabía su nombre

-Reborn- dijo en un tono que se podía decir monótono

-Gracias- agradecido con una linda sonrisa haciendo sonrojar ligeramente al mayor (N/A: que por supuesto no se notó)- pero no hay necesidad que me acompañe

-Me... ¿rechazas?- cuestiono sorprendido

-No sé si se puede considerar eso- dijo pensativo cuando hacia un adorable mohín con sus labios- pero si, si así lo ve usted, lo rechazo, gracias por su ayuda- finalizo dando una reverencia para que enseguida diera media vuelta en busca de María, la sirvienta de su casa.

Por su parte Reborn quedo estático, sorprendido, integrado y extrañamente interesado, ya que era la primera vez que alguien lo rechazaban, porque prácticamente todos los que tenían la suerte de conocerlo se le lanzaban técnicamente a los pies para que tan si quiera les prestara atención y ese niño lo rechaza así como si nada

-Interesante- murmuro- eres muy interesante Kawahira Tsunayoshi- completo con una sonrisa ladeada al momento que empezaba a seguirlo.

Tsuna camina por el pequeño mercado y con la mirada buscaba a María, (N/A: el nombre de la sirvienta que lo acompaño), entre los puesto con la esperanza de encontrarla antes de meterse en más problemas, para su desgracia no la encontró y termino por perderse a un más, llegando a un parque, el cual estaba lleno de jóvenes parejas de enamorados que podía observar para elaborar su canción.

-POR FAVOR ACEPTE ESTO!- de repente oyó un grito a sus espaldas, al darse la vuelta se topó con la escena de como una mujer le daba a un hombre un sobre.

Vio como el muchacho aceptaba el sobre con un sonrojo y como sus manos le temblaban, vio como el joven se disponía a leer la carta dentro del sobre y como se volvía más rojo, y como al final ese joven asentía con violencia, era innegable que había aceptado los sentimientos de la joven, la cual al verse correspondida dio unos saltitos en el aire para después tomar la mano del muchacho que estaba todo rojo de la cara, la escena acabo cuando ambos jóvenes salían del parque bajo la atenta mirada del castaño quien sonrió con cariño mientras pensaba.

_"__me gustaría que, algún día, tener alguien que me ame, igual o más de lo que se amaban esos dos ahorita__"_

-No sabía que tenías de hobby espiar a la personas dame-Tsuna- un voz burla dijo sacando al menor se sus pensamientos

-HIIIIIEEE!- grito el chico al verse descubierto- Re-reborn-san! No me asuste así por favor!- pidió, con la respiración agitada

-¿Por qué los espiabas dame-Tsuna?

-Bu-bueno y-yo... espere, ¿me llamo "dame-Tsuna"?- cuestiono con sorpresa

-Te tardasteis demasiado en darte cuenta "dame-Tsuna"- comento con una sonrisa socarrona y resaltando el "Dame"

Con su respuesta el menor solo hizo un puchero y no antes de decir "con su permiso" planeaba darse media vuelta, pero se vio imposible cunado una mano lo apreso impidiéndole su ida.

-¿Adónde vas dame-Tsuna?- pregunto con cierto enojo

-A un lugar que no le importa- contesto el menor en el mismo tono

El asesino no lo soportaba más, había algo ese niño que lo "excitaba", tal vez era el hecho que no había caído a sus pies como todos los demás, pero fuera lo que fuera le emocionaba cada nervio de su cuerpo y lo impulsaba a vigilarlo, no podía permitirse que alguien le hiciera algo al castaño.

-¿Por qué espías a las parejas del parque?- volvió a preguntar viendo como el menor lo volvía a ignorar y se dedicaba a ver a otra pareja de enamorados

-Estoy inspirándome- dijo con simpleza

-¿para qué?

-para escribir una canción- comento con cierta alegría

El Arcobaleno solo lo vio alzando una ceja, ese niño era extraño, se alegraba por cosas sin sentido, en su opinión, pero fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Es una canción de amor?

-Sip!- contesto con una gran sonrisa- pero como nunca he estado enamorado no sé muy bien como iniciarla

-¿nunca has tenido algún amamante o pareja?- pregunto con cierta sorpresa

-No, papá dice que soy muy pequeño para esas cosas- respondió recordando la plática que tuvieron en la mañana

-¿Cuántos años tienes Tsuna?- pregunto fingiendo que no lo importaba

-Tengo 15 años!- exclamo feliz

-Hnm...-"_una diferencia de casi 10 años_"-pensó el mayor al comparar sus edades, mientras que el castaño veía de un lado a otro a las parejas del parque.

Reborn tenía que aceptar que era raro estar con alguien que no conocía y esta persona no tratara de insinuársele o que ni siquiera le coqueteara una vez!,_"¿Es que estaba perdiendo toque?__" _No podía evitar preguntarse y más viendo como el menor le prestaba atención a todos menos a él, y eso lo molestaba.

Pero tal era la concentración del pelinegro que no vio como el castaño corría, al tratar que seguir a la pareja que espiaba, y terminaba chocando contra, lo que él pudo identificar como una mata de cabellos rubios, que al final era un joven muy apuesto, que en afán de ayudarle para que no cayera de centón lo apreso por la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo pero por la fuerza usada (al cual era mucha) los dos jóvenes terminaron por caerse hacia atrás, quedando el castaño arriba del rubio que le había querido ayudar y en una posición muy insinuante.

* * *

_**En el próximo capitulo viene el primer "vs" **_

_**¿Quién es él rubio que choco con Tsuna y se enfrentara a Reborn por su atención? sera:**_

_**¿Giotto?**_

_**¿Colonnello?**_

_**¿Alaude?**_

_**¿Quién creen ustedes?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Lamento la espero! aquí le traigo el cap. Numero 4 de este Finc_**

**_dentro de poco espero actualizar mis Fanfic de "Por que te amor... ¿debo dejarte ir?"_**

**_y de "Mi Amado Prometido" así que esperen los próximamente! sin más disfruten! _**

* * *

_Pero tal era la concentración del pelinegro que no vio como el castaño corría, al tratar que seguir a la pareja que espiaba, y terminaba chocando contra, lo que él pudo identificar como una mata de cabellos rubios, que al final era un joven muy apuesto, que en afán de ayudarle para que no cayera de sentón lo apreso por la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo pero por la fuerza usada (al cual era mucha) los dos jóvenes terminaron por caerse hacia atrás, quedando el castaño arriba del rubio que le había querido ayudar y en una posición muy insinuante._

* * *

Mientras en la mansión de Checker Face

El inversionista, se encontraba revisando unos papeles, de uno de sus muchos negocios, cuando de improvisto tocan a la puerta de su gran despacho, y una vez que le da permiso para entrar:

-Checker Face-sama- dijo el joven sirviente- Timoteo-sama pide hablar con usted, ¿quiere que lo haga pasar? O le digo que se encuentra indispuesto para recibirlo y vuelva más tarde.

-¿Timoteo?- cuestiono en voz alta y con un ceja alzada- no está bien, déjalo pasar- ordeno dejando los documentos a un lado

-En seguida señor- finalizo el joven con una reverencia para después retirarse

Una vez solo en su despacho Checker Face se levantó de su imponente escritorio y se encamino hacia la ventana, muchos pensarían que por su semblante, el inversionista estaba pensando algo de suma importancia, en cierta forma lo era (todo dependía de los ojos quien lo viera) pero no del tipo laboral.

_-"__Ya ha pasado más de una hora con treinta minutos y veinte segundos desde que Tsuna se fue al mercado con María y no han vuelto"_- pensaba Hiya con tanta preocupación que no se dio cuenta cuando entro el antiguo líder de los Vongolas.

-Buenos días Checker Face,- saludo de la forma cordial- ¿Cómo has estado viejo amigo?

_-__" y... ¿si lo secuestraron o se habrá perdido?..._ –pero el inversionista seguí perdido en sus pensamientos-_¿Qué pasa si se está muriendo de hambre?"_

-¿Kawahira-san?... me estás… ¿prestando atención?- pregunto dudoso Timoteo al ver como su mayor socio se jalaba los cabellos de la desesperación y angustia...

_"__¿Qué le pasa?" _no pudo evitar preguntarse, pero cuando se dio cuenta que faltaba cierta persona, apareció una sonrisa estilo del gato de Alicia y con cierto humor pregunto:

-¿Dónde está Tsunayoshi-kun?- y como si esa pregunta fueran un detonante de una bomba el inversionista exploto

-NO LO SE!- grito mientras se tiraba al piso en forma dramática- HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO CASÍ DÍAS DESDE QUE SE FUE Y AUN NO VUELVE!

-Kawahira-san cálmese por favor- pidió mientras veía como su socio hacia toda una escena y una gota resbalo detrás de su cabeza

-Tienes razón,- dijo cuando empezaba a levantarse- no es propio de mi parte actuar así

-Ese es el Kawahira-san que conozco- felicito Nono un tanto divertido- bueno, yo que...

-¡Tsuna!- grito Checker Face interrumpiendo abruptamente a Timoteo

-¿A-ahora que pasa?- pregunto con desconcierto

-¡Mis intentos me dicen que Tsuna está peligro o lo están rodeando unos pervertidos!- grito mientras se empezaba a dirigir hacia la puerta

_-"¿__Qué instintos? Según yo se ha eso se le llama complejo de hijo__"- _pensó Nono con cansancio- bueno, entonces mientras buscas a Tsunayoshi-kun yo te esperare aq- no pudo terminar la frase cuando de repente se hallaba al lado del más famosos inversionista caminando por las calles de Italia-_ "__ejeje... esta será una larga mañana__"- _concluyo Timoteo al ver que el Hiya empezaba a caminar más rápido

* * *

De Regreso con Reborn, Tsuna y el joven misterioso

Tsuna empezó abrir lentamente sus ojos, que se sentían inexplicablemente pesados y no sabía porque pero se sentía extrañamente cómodo, de poco a poco se empezó a levantar sintiendo que el piso no era duro y... ¿Qué respiraba?, entonces fue ahí que se empezó a recordar lo que había pasado hace unos instantes, su bello rostro adquirió un lindo tono rojizo de la vergüenza a la vez que volteaba a ver hacia abajo tomándose con su "salvador" que tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos y daba unos gruñidos de dolor haciendo que Tsuna rápidamente se enderezada (pero aún seguía encima del desconocido) y vio al joven con interés, el desconocido tuvo que entre cerrar sus ojos debido a la luz del sol que le deba en la cara y una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron, y tapara la luz con su mano, vio al castaño y pregunto:

-¿Morí? Porque si lo hice debo de estar en el cielo- expreso cuando acaricio suavemente los cabellos del menor, ante sus palabras y acciones provocaron que Tsunayoshi solo se sonrojara- y también he de admitir que él comienzo no está nada mal- el joven rubio dijo con picardía al ver la posición en la que estaban

El castaño ante eso solo alzo una ceja en señal de desconcierto, enseguida siguió la mirada del joven para darse cuenta que estaba sentado en el abdomen de este mientras tenía sus manos seguían recargadas en su bien tonificado pecho.

-HIII! Lo siento mucho!- grito con vergüenza, haciendo que Reborn volviera a la realidad y se topara con, según él, la peor escena de toda su vida haciéndolo enojar.

Y cuando el menor quiso levantarse fue su sorpresa ver que era alzado y cargado en brazos de Reborn que veía al rubio con el ceño fruncido y... bueno dejémosle que si las miradas mataran el joven ya estaría muerto

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto irritado

_-_Maa~ Reborn no te enojes, te saldrán arrugas- dijo divertido el joven

_-_No respondisteis mi pregunta- dijo en tono amenazante- ¿Qué hace Giotto Vongola en territorio Arcobaleno sin invitación?- el joven de patillas sabía que Vongola era poderosa y podía llegar hacer un terrible enemigo pero no entendía por estaba actuando así ¿acaso era por la escena que el castaño protagonizo con el rubio líder del Vongola o era por otra cosa?

-e-etto... Reborn-san- llamo el castaño al pelinegro- ¿me podría bajar por favor?- pidió amablemente

Reborn volteo a verlo para darse cuenta que un sostenía al joven cantante en sus brazos al estilo princesa,_ "¿__pero cuando__?" _se preguntó ya que no recordaba a ver alzado en brazos al castaño, que se hallaba sonrojado en ellos, una sensación invadió al Arcobaleno del sol que lo hizo sentir cómodo pero que desapareció cuando dejo ir al menor y sinceramente lo hizo sentir decepcionado pero no lo demostró.

Una vez libre de los brazos del pelinegro Tsuna solo volteo a ver su salvador, ahora identificado como Giotto Vongola, con interés no entendía los motivos para hacer tal hecho pero no lo pudo evitar... él… se sentía ligeramente atraído? No, no podía ser eso o ¿sí?

Por su lado Giotto veía deslumbrado al castaño, su hermosura no tenía igual sin mencionar que era la estrella más celebre en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar preguntarse_ "__¿Qué hace Reborn con él a solas en un parque__?" _¿Era acaso una cita? O ¿Acaso el mayor tenía planeado volver a la estrella del Trini Sette uno más de su listas de amantes? Ante esa pregunta no pudo evitar enojarse, ya que todos en la mafia sabían que si querían saber quién era el mujeriego número uno del mundo no era necesario preguntarle a Fuuta de la Stella y su libro de rankings solo tenía que ver a Reborn y su sequito de fans y todo se respondería por su cuenta

-Oi Reborn- lo llamo sin dejar de ver al castaño- ¿no me vas a presentar a esta hermosa criatura?

-Tsk! ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- hizo un quejido con la lengua, por algún motivo le molestaba que el rubio viera por tanto tiempo al menor

-¿Cómo que por qué?- cuestiono con enojo-para qué nos conozcamos, ¿para qué más?

Ante la actitud del Vongola no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa para después decir:

-no creo que sea necesaria dado a que usted es uno de sus mayores fans ¿no? No tiene todas las revistas y periódicos donde ha salido incluso ha ido a todas sus interpretaciones incluso tiene todo un álbum lleno de fotos de él- indicó burlón viendo el sonrojo que poseía Giotto de seguro pensaba que el castaño lo veía como un acosador, pero su burla se espumo cuando vio el mismo sonrojo en el rostro del menor

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar, nadie se atrevía a decir nada cuando:

-OI REBORN-KORA!-grito un joven vestido con ropa militar

El trio de jóvenes volteo a verlo, Giotto y Tsuna lo vieron con curiosidad mientras que Reborn soltó un pesado suspiro ¿Qué podría desear ahora? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde estaba Fon? ¿No se suponía que estaba con él? El pelinegro se le quedo viendo inquisidora mente y átravez de sus miradas iniciaron una conversación

-_"__Colonnello__"-_ lo llamo (una vez a su lado) el Arcobaleno y su compañero lo miro-_" ¿__Dónde está Fon?"- _pregunto alzando una ceja

Colonnello lo miro y rio nerviosamente se rasco su mejilla con un dedo mientras empezaban a parecer unas gotitas de sudar detrás de su cabeza

_-"__Bueno veras Reborn..."_

Después de una larga explicación entre ellos, donde el Vongola y el castaño los veían confundidos, Reborn volvió a suspirar, tomo la mano de Tsuna y se disponía a irse cuando Giotto tomo la otra mano del menor y volteo a verlo de forma desafiante.

-¿Qué crees que haces Vongola?- pregunto molesto el pelinegro

-Lo mismo va para ti Arcobaleno- dijo en el mismo tono- ¿Qué crees que haces?

En ese momento los dos se empezaron a ver directo a los ojos, de la nada las chispas y truenos se empezaron a desatar, mientras jalaban a Tsuna entre ellos como si se trataran de dos niños peleando por su juguete favorito, siendo Colonnello el único testigo de esta épica pelea se le quedo viendo a su rival y al jefe Vongola con los ojos abiertos

_-"¿Desde cuándo tienen una relación así?_"

Se preguntó, ya que desde que se conocen siempre tuvieron un relación cordial y generalmente se llevaban bien pero ahora los dos estaban peleando como dos niños pequeños por un cas-...

Sus ojos se hicieron más grandes cuando vio quien era el personaje que estaban jaloneando los dos varones era...

-¿¡Kawahira Tsunayoshi!?- grito de pronto llamando toda la atención

Todas las personas que estaban en el parque voltearon a la dirección de grito viendo que efectivamente era cierto, delante de ellos se encontraba…

-KYAA~ TSUNAYOSHI~SAMA!- bramo todo el mundo como una fan gril y como locos se lanzaron corriendo hacia el castaño

* * *

Volviendo con Nono y Checker Face

-Kawahira-san...- llamo Nono por quindécima vez- podría calmarse hemos caminado por casi media hora y mis huesos no son tan fuertes como antes ¿no podemos descansar?...- pidió cansado pero como todas las demás veces el inversionista lo ignoro haciendo que cerrara los ojos y suspirara con cansancio

De repente Checker Face se detuvo provocando que Timoteo chocara contra el

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Nono viendo que su viejo amigo no se movía- otra vez tus "instintos"?- cuestiono en broma porque en realidad le quería decir que eran complejos pero...

- Si...- le respondió el mayor serio mientras entrecerraba los ojos y veía hacia el horizonte

-¿entonces que es ahora?- pregunto con una gota en la cabeza- ¿Tsunayoshi-kun cayó a un poso?

-No...- respondió frio haciendo que Timoteo alzara un ceja- es algo mucho peor...

-Oh! ¿Qué podrá ser?- volvió a preguntar esta vez con curiosidad

-Fans- dijo haciendo que Nono se sintiera de una película de zombies que estaban a punto de atacar- y son muchos!

Grito lo último para luego correr como si su vida dependiera de ello siendo seguido de Timoteo que no podía evitar impresionarse por los "instintos" paternos del Checker Face (N/A: que eran muy potentes por cierto) que hacía unos años atrás era considerada la persona más fría en el mundo

_-"__Veo que has cambiado y para bien__"-_ pensó alegremente y sintiéndose agradecido con el castaño que ayudo a ablandar el corazón de su amigo pero aun así no pudo evitar no torturar a su amigo así que pregunto- ¿Fans… eso no quiere decir que habrá muchos **HOMBRES** y **PERVERTIDOS MUY CERCA **de** TSUNAYOSHI-KUN**?

Ante esas palabras Timoteo solo pudo ver como Kawahira aumentaba la velocidad dejando una gran nube de polvo detrás de él mientras se volvía una luz blanca en el horizonte a la vez que ha sus ojos llenaban con llamas, sacando del ex jefe mafioso una sonrisa divertida que pensaba:

_-"__una botella de agua $5 dólares, unos nuevos zapatos $50 dólares, un traje de diseñador $5000 dólares... ver la cara de Checker Face en estos momentos no tiene__precio!__"_

* * *

**_No olviden comentar! ^_^_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Gracias por esperar! Aquí les traigo la conty! Espero que les guste..._**

**_Ah sí! antes de irme les tengo una pregunta_**

**_¿Vuelvo a Tsuna doncel o lo dejo así? Que opinan ustedes al respecto... bueno sin más, que disfruten del Cap.! _**

* * *

-¡CORRE-KORA!- le grito Colonnello a Tsuna, quienes corrían por las calles de Sicilia mientras que eran perseguidos por una muchedumbre de fanáticos enloquecidos.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que Tsunayoshi no entendía lo que pasaba...

-¡MALDICIÓN!- volvió a gritar el Arcobaleno rubio al llegar a un callejón sin salida- Y pensar que Reborn y Giotto-san se habían sacrificado para que pudiéramos escapar- dijo con unas cuantas lágrimas de cocodrilo saliendo de sus ojos mientras levantaba su mano hecha puño cerca de su rostro.

Tsuna solo lo veía, sin entender realmente sus palabras, al momento que ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado y pensaba "_Así que eso hicieron_"

* * *

**~*Flash Back de hace una hora*~**

* * *

_-¿¡Kawahira Tsunayoshi!?- fue lo que Tsuna, Reborn y Giotto habían escuchado gritar a Colonnello, antes que el chillido inconfundible de miles de fanáticos gritaran al unísono: _

_-KYAA~ TSUNAYOSHI~SAMA!_

_Esa sola frase basto para que se desatara el infierno. _

_Los fanáticos se arrojaron a él sin impórtales quienes estuvieran de por medio. _

_Entre empujones y jaloneos se empezaron a acercar más y más. _

_Y el pobre Tsuna solo pudo pensar una sola cosa al verlos:_

"_Zombis"_

_El castaño había cerrado sus ojos fuertemente, como aceptando su cruel destino, cuando..._

_-¡Se los encargo Giotto-san, Reborn!- fue lo que Colonnello vocifero antes de huir llevándose consigo al pequeño castaño._

_Reborn y Giotto fueron, por primera en vez en sus vidas, tomados con la guardia baja. Algo muy humillante para personas que trabajan en la mafia. Pero en ese momento era lo de menos, y Reborn era muy consciente de ello, ya que los fans no se detenían y ni hablar de su velocidad que parecía aumentar con cada segundo incluso había algunos que parecían secar espuma por la boca a la vez que sus ojos parecían desorientados o hacían viscos. _

_-"tengo que admitir que es muy perturbador" pensó el hitman numero uno al verlos._

_Pero como si esa fuera su señal el pelinegro decidió hacerse a un lado, ya que no estaba dispuesto a ser arroyado por ese montón de locos y locas que se iban acercando, sin embargo, tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar que algunos de esos tocara a cierta personita que le pertenecía._

_Así que sin ningún remordimiento o duda, Reborn se separó de Giotto, tomo aire y grito lo más fuerte que pudo: _

_-¡Oh! ¿¡Ese no es Giotto Vongola!? ¡Heredero de la fortuna Vongola y uno de los hombres más apuestos del país!- su grito logro que muchas Fans se detuvieran y afilaran sus oídos para después voltear lentamente la cabeza, Reborn podía jurar que los ojos de las chicas empezaron a brillar de forma maliciosa, haciendo que él sonriera con perversidad._

_Y en poco tiempo las mujeres habían cambiado de dirección. _

_El pobre Giotto no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, a pesar de su híper- intuición, y fue aplastado por la multitud de fanáticas que se le fue encima que le gritaban cosas como "¡Giotto-sama te amo!" "¡Cásate conmigo!" "¡Quiero ser la madre de tus hijos!", en otras cosas, mientras que los hombres se fueron de largo pero no llegaron muy lejos debido a que el Arcobaleno del sol los había interceptado antes que pudieran salir del parque. _

_-¡Miren!- se oyó un bramido-¿¡Ese de ahí no es Reborn de Arcobaleno!?_

_El pelinegro se voltio en dirección del grito solo para ver que era Giotto Vongola el que lo había dado y el muy desgraciado, que a pesar que era galoneado, empujado, golpeado y pisoteado, sonreía de forma triunfante. "Maldito" fue lo que pensó. Pero antes que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa ya había un grupo (muy) grande de mujeres que lo estaban viendo._

"_¿Pobres? O ¿Suertudos?... es difícil saberlo" fue lo que algunos varones pensaron al verlos._

* * *

**~*End del Flash Back*~**

* * *

Y ahora 30 minutos después de una intensa persecución, de los fans que lograron escapar, nuestro castaño consentido y el rubio baka se encontraban acorralados en un callejón. Cosa que no le importaría a cierto blondo "SI" no hubiera un montón de maniáticos detrás de ellos. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que hubiera dejando al castaño en manos de Reborn o Giotto, así hubiera sido mejor y no estaría en un horrible callejón a punto de ser linchando po...

-Fue algo muy noble lo que hicieron y lo que usted ha hecho por mi, Colonnello-san- la melodiosa voz del castaño rompió el silencio, provocando que el mayor volteara a verlo de forma interrogante- quiero decir, apenas nos conocemos y sin embargo ustedes me han ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio. De verdad se los agradezco

En eso le regalo la sonrisa más bella que había visto, no era que no lo había visto sonreír antes ya que claramente los había hecho pero... esa sonrisa era más hermosa y más brillante que cualquier otra allá visto o incluso existido. Dándole una belleza casi irreal ante sus ojos. Tal vez porque ahora estaba dedicada solamente a él.

¡Supermega-bofetada mental!.

¿¡En qué demonios pensaba!? ¡Él era HOMBRE! Y un hombre hecho y derecho con claro interés por las mujeres! Él no puede ser de ese bando... ¿o sí? E-es decir él estaba fielmente enamorado de su maestra Lal. Por lo tanto ¡no era gay!... o...

-Colonnello-san?- al oír su nombre el joven rubio detuvo sus pensamientos y volteo a verlo, perdiendo ese en esos ojos caramelos y provocando que pensara...

Tal vez... Kawahira Tsunayoshi tenía el poder de volver a cualquier hombre gay?

-¡YA LOS ENCONTRE!

Mierda!

¡Otra vez a correr!

* * *

**~*Mientras con Nono y Checker Face*~**

* * *

-Ka-kawahira-sa-san ve más despacio por favor- pedía el pobre Timoteo casi sacando la lengua por el cansancio.

El pobre hombre tuvo que seguir a Checker Face en toda su carrera, fue ahí donde se arrepintió de verle dicho tales palabras, ya que el otro mayor no parecía querer disminuir su velocidad o detenerse hasta encontrar a su hijo.

-AH!- grito cuando se detuvo de pronto espantando a Timoteo

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué pasa!?- pregunto alterando

-¡Tsuna se mueve a otra dirección!- volvió a gritar mientras que Nono pensaba "_esto es malo para mi corazón_"- ¿¡Qué esperas Timoteo!? ¡Andando!

Y otras la carrera inicio...

"_¿¡Qué hice para merecer esto!?" _Timoteo rogaba en su interior mientras tenia cascadas en sus ojos

* * *

**~*De vuelta con Tsuna y Colonnello*~**

* * *

Los dos jóvenes corrían tan rápido como podían, Colonnello obviamente trataba mantener la velocidad del castaño para no lastimarlo, cuando el rubio se volteo para ver si los seguían y cuando no lograr divisar ninguna amenaza empezó a disminuir la velocidad, hasta detenerse por completo.

-Genial, parece que ya no nos sigue- menciono alegre mientras que Tsuna trataba de recuperar la respiración- ahora el único problema es que... no sé, donde estamos

Ante eso Tsuna volteo a verlo perplejo, no lo podía creer.

-Es broma ¿Verdad, Colonnello-san?

El nombrado no contesto, dando a entender que efectivamente estaban perdidos.

-No vive por aquí Colonnello-san?- pregunto en tono suave

-¡Claro que vivo aquí! Soy un Arcobaleno por dios! solo que...-murmuro lo último haciendo que Tsuna no pudiera escucharlo

-¿Solo qué?

-Solo que nunca había estado en lugar como este- aclaro él con un tono una poco más alto, sorprendiendo al castaño que lo veía con incredulidad-no me veas así, es solo que nuestros negocios nunca nos han llevado a la zona más pobre de la ciudad- admitió viendo los viejos edificios de los cuales algunos parecían a punto de caer

-Parece que no tenemos más remedio- susurro Tsuna mientras tomaba la mano del rubio haciéndolo sonrojar- ¿No te importa si me vuelvo el guía?- pregunto viéndolo a los ojos y esa fue la sentencia del Arcobaleno que no se pudo negar.

Ambos empezaron a caminar un poco, Colonnello veía con cierto interés y curiosidad como el castaño se movía entres esas sucias calles, casi como si hubiera pasa toda su vida por ahí, la cual era chistoso tomando en cuenta su actual posición, y que si mal no recordaba era hijo de Checker Face lo que lo hacía un más hilarante esa idea.

A los pocos minutos el rubio Arcobaleno empezó a reconocer las calles, hasta el punto que el entorno se volvía más familiar. Entonces, antes de que el pudiera decir algo, habían llegado a la plaza principal a unos pocos metros cerca de la gran fuente que se situaba en medio.

-¡Increíble!- espeto asombrado- como conoces ese atajo? ¡Incluso desde el sector más rico de la ciudad nos tardaríamos media hora en llegar al centro de la plaza!

Colonnello no se molestó en esconder su asombro de que un niño "rico" y "refino" como Tsuna se pudiera moverme con tanta facilidad entre esos barrios bajos, por su lado Tsunayoshi no dijo nada y se limitó a reír con nerviosismo antes que la tristeza se posara en sus ojos caramelos, Fue ahí donde el Arcobaleno de la lluvia supo debía callar.

Un silencio incomodo los rodeo y empezaron a caminar tratando que cambiar el ambiente. Entonces una manita se aferró de la manga de Tsuna obligándolo a voltearse.

-Dis-disculpe señor...- la manita pertenecía a un niño castaño de ojos avellana- me-me podría dar un-un poco de dinero- pidió de forma insegura y con miedo

Tsuna se quedó unos segundos paralizado al verlo, ese niño le recordaba a su antiguo yo cuando era más joven. Era tan pequeño, no parecía mayor de cinco o tal vez cuando mucho unos siete años, pero aun así sus ojos mostraban una gran tristeza como madures, eso le rompió el corazón a Tsuna, en su opinión ningún niño debía tener una mirada así.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?- le pregunto mientras se ponía a su altura y lo vía a los ojos.

El niño se sonrojo por la cercanía que tenía con el mayor. "_Un-un ángel_" pensó

-me-me llamo Fuuta- dijo en voz baja pero Tsuna fue capaz de escucharlo claramente

-¿Cuántos años tienes Fuuta?- pregunto de nuevo pero dándole una encantadora sonrisa que cegó a Colonnello (el cual había estado observando con una sonrisa el suceso) e hizo que Fuuta se pusiera aún más rojo.

-Ten-tengo nueve

-"_es muy pequeño para su edad_"- pensó Tsuna con preocupación- Dime Fuuta, ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Ante esa pregunta el niño se estremeció y bajo la mirada, se mordió el labio tratando de no romper en llanto y se aferró con fuerza a sus ropas tratando de no sentir frustración. Solo eso necesito Tsuna para tomar al menor de la muñeca y llevarlo lejos de la multitud. Todo ocurrió frente a la mirada de desconcierto de Colonnello, el cual no sabía que si debía seguirlos o no, y vio como el castaño arrastraba al más pequeño a un callejón.

Una vez lejos de la muchedumbre Tsunayoshi se voltio a ver al infante que lo veía con los ojos abierto, y antes que pudiera hacer una pregunta, Tsuna lo levanto en brazos, lo estrecho con fuerza ante su cuerpo mientras le daba leves palmadas en la espalda. Fuuta trato de apártese del castaño más grande, no quería ensuciar sus ropas y tampoco quería que olería igual que él, era consciente de la importancia de la gente rica por su imagen, pero detuvo cualquier intento de huida al momento que esa dulce voz le dijo.

-Está bien, todo estará bien, no dejare que nadie te haga daño- eso ultimo provoco que por fin el niño rompiera en llanto mientras que se aferraba del castaño más grande como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Colonnello solo observo, desde una distancia que él consideraba prudente, y no pudo evitar sentir tanto pena como vergüenza de sí mismo, ya que hubiera hecho lo mismo que hacen todos de darle un poco de dinero y luego irse sin importarle realmente que le pasara al niño.

-"_Él realmente tiene un gran corazón_"- especulo viendo la tierna imagen que tenía enfrente.

Los dos castaño estuvieron esa posición unos minutos, que para Fuuta fueron segundos, antes que Tsuna decidiera volver a ponerlo en el suelo, le acaricio suavemente la cabeza y le sonrió, logrando que le devolviera la sonrisa.

-¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo?- su pregunta logro sorprender tanto a Fuuta como Colonnello, y este último lo veía como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

El pequeño se quedó callado unos segundos, no podía creer lo que le ofrecían, había pensado que ese joven de cabellos chocolate y ojos caramelo era un ángel por su apariencia pero ahora se lo había confirmado. Fuuta asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente mientras volvía a derramar algunas lágrimas.

Tsuna le sonrio cálidamente antes de volverlo a cargar sin importarle que mirada estupefacta tanto de Colonnello como la del resto de la sociedad mientras salían de callejón.

-Tsunayoshi-san está seguro de lo que hace?- pregunto en susurro el Arcobaleno

-¿Por qué debería dudar de mis acciones?- inquirió él con una ceja alzada

-Debido a que usted es una celebridad y esto será un escándalo seguro- advirtió- Eh oído que muchos otros teatros como otros artistas han estado buscando cualquier cosa con tal de hundirlo.

-No me importa, no dejare que me impidan a hacer lo correcto- aclaro abrazando más fuerte a Fuuta

El rubio lo vio con asombro, se sintió tan conmovido por sus acciones como por sus palabras que sin pensarlo lo abrazo, aplastando en el proceso a Fuuta que trataba de apártalo con todas sus fuerzas, no quería que estuviera tan cerca de Tsuna (N/ A: ¿Dejo que Fuuta desarrolle el complejo Edipo con Tsuna?).

Cuando Colonnelo decidió apartarse, se empezó a acercase al rostro de contrario con claras intenciones de unir sus labios pero nada lo habría preparado para...

-¡SUPER PATADA PATERNA DE CHEKER FACE!- y de la nada él pobre rubio sintió como una bota se impregnaba contra su rostro mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros a la distancia- ¡Esto te los ganas pervertido por tratar de sobrepasarte con mi hijo!- grito el inversionista con orgullo

-¡Papá!- grito Tsuna perplejo

-Po-por te encontramos Tsunayoshi-kun- dijo otra voz cansada- Fuu... debo considerar ir a un gimnasio- la otra voz le pertenecía a Timoteo que se vía claramente exhausto

-¡Hijo! ¿Estás bien? Sentí que estabas en problema y vine lo más rápido que pude en tu auxilio- Cheker face explico mientras examinaba el cuerpo de su hijo en busca de alguna lesión.

-Estoy bien papá- informo el rubio con una sonrisa antes de agregar- pero te informo que tendremos una nueva adquisición en la familia

Al oír esas esas palabras, los dos mayores palidecieron, Checker Face empezó a emanar una aura asesina que asustaría al mismo diablo giro lentamente hacia el rubio inconciente en el suelo y grito con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡MALDITO BASTARDOR HIJO DE #"$%&$&/$%t%! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!- y hecho una fiera se arrojó sobre Colonnello.

* * *

**~*En otro lugar de Italia*~**

* * *

Un grupo de personas se encontraban comiendo amenamente (por así decirlo) cunado un sonoro grito atravesó el comedor.

-VOIIII! MALDITO JEFE EL NOVENO NOS ENVIO UNA INVITACION!- un joven alto de cabellos largos plata grito a otro joven de tez morena con algunas cicatrices alrededor de su rostro que se hallaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa

-Cállate basura- le ordeno mientras le arrojaba una botella de vodka

El pobre peli-plata no pudo esquivar a tiempo la botella y esta termino por darle de lleno en la cara, provocando que callera al suelo y la carta que tenía en mano salió volando algunos de los extremos de la mesa, al final siendo atrapada por un hombre de cabellos verde y lentes de sol. Quien sin más decidió abrirla y leerla.

-Oh! Parase ser que Nono va organizar una fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños Boss~- el hombre de gafas de sol dijo de forma cantarina antes que otro hombre pero más corpulento con unos extraños bigotes le quitara dicha carta y se la pasara al jefe.

-Tks. Basuras preparen todo- eso fue la ultimo que dijo antes de ponerse de pie y salir del comedor.

- Shishishis siento que este viaje va ser muy interesante

* * *

_**Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
